Look Into My Eyes
by Captain Ecstasy
Summary: This is Karly's first year in highschool, and things have never been this different. She's changed over the years, into a bisexual, pot smoking, partyer who has a lot of love to give. What choices will she make in the craziest years of her life?


"It's so beautiful," I whispered as I looked into Ari's eyes and scooted closer to her.

"I know," she breathed, "kind of eerie eh." We both laughed, it was ten o'clock at night and everyone was asleep. This small town that I've called home for over eight years has never looked more serene. We sat on the ledge of a small gazebo that overlooked a pond in the local park. The colors of the fountain danced, and the light from the stores nearby shimmered on the surface of the water. Everything was perfect about this night, and I wanted it to last forever.

"I'm cold," she said, breaking the silence. So in return I wrapped my arms around her and brought her in for a kiss. It seemed unreal that I just met this girl but she was already mine. She was perfect, I felt like I was dreaming, floating among the stars that shone so brightly on this chilly September night. I wish that we never had to leave, but it was getting late. So, hand in hand, we headed back to her house, with a smile that never left my face.

That was almost a month ago, when I first met her. Ariana. It's funny how we started talking, just through text, but when we met up I knew she was perfect. She was pretty and nice, but also a junior. I am merely a freshman so of course I was nervous. The butterflies didn't stop there, when we got to her house she told me everything about her. "This girl is amazing," was all I could think. Every last bit of her was unique and perfect. Now she's my girlfriend. Crazy, right? The only bad party is that I barely get to see her, but when I do it's like fireworks.

"Karly, get your ass up!" my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my best friend bursting through the door.

"What the hell Kailia, you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood," I laughed. Kailia has been my best friend for years, and now that she has her license she drives me to school every morning.

"Well, c'mon bitch, let's go!" she ran downstairs and I quickly finished up my hair. It's Friday, everything will be alright, I smiled in the mirror one last time and grabbed my stuff to leave.

School. Seven hours of the same boring shit we deal with every day. Not fun. But there was something different, when I walked into homeroom this morning a new girl sat in the front row. Her hair was a maroon orange color, obviously dyed, her eyes shone a sparkly gray-blue, and the nervous smile she flashed me told me she needed a friend. So I sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Karly, I like your hair. It's pretty" I smiled sweetly.

"I'm Haley, and thanks," she blushed. I found that strangely cute, so I continued talking to her and as it turns out, we have some classes together. When the bell rang, I decided to walk with her to algebra, and over the course of the day we became friends. Finally, the last bell rang. I was at my locker and the new girl came up to me and gave me a slip of paper. On it were seven neatly written numbers with "text me :)" written below it. I looked up but Haley was gone, so I just smiled at the small piece of paper and made my way home.

Today was crazy stressful, to make it worse I wasn't going to be able to see Ari 'til Sunday. So I did what I normally did. I opened up the top drawer on my dresser and pulled out a small ziplock bag filled with sticky green weed, and my rainbow swirled bowl. I smiled, this was my happy time. I packed it nicely and lit the bud. The glow mesmerized me and I took a deep inhale. I pushed the smoke down my throat and held it in till I couldn't anymore. A small grin formed on my face as I leaned back and blew outwards, towards the ceiling. After a few hits, I was gone. My parents didn't really care that I smoked, as long as I did it when no one was home. Ari on the other hand, she said she was ok with it but I knew she'd prefer if I didn't. She knew I wasn't going to stop, so she didn't try to stop me. I was out of it, just completely lifted, and I thought it would be a great idea to go on an adventure with Kailia. I called her up and we decided to meet at the park. The last time we did this, we were both completely trashed out of our minds. This should be fun.

"Hey guys!" Sarah slurred as we walked up to the bon-fire, people were already drunk and the party hasn't even begun. I looked all around to see who showed up, and in the corner of my eye I saw the new girl, Haley. So I sat next to her.

"Lame party huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but I guess it got a little better now that you're here," she flashed me a smile and butterflies started erupting in my stomach. I blushed, and she must have saw because she giggled. I'm extremely shy but I wanted to play it cool around her.

"So, uh, do you smoke?" she asked me a bit timidly. In return I pulled out a blunt I rolled earlier and smiled at her,

"the question is, do you?" So for the the next ten minutes we passed it back and forth, each taking long, slow drags. She took a really long hit and blew it in my face slowly, and licked her lips when she finished. Oh boy, I could tell I was going to do something stupid tonight but there was no way in hell I was going to cheat on Ari.

"Listen, I really gotta go. Erm, I'll see you later. Do you need a ride?" I asked her innocently.

"Nah, I can walk home but thanks. I'll seeya."

I pulled Kailia to her car and as soon as we left the park I let out a sigh. That was too close. I didn't even think she liked girls. When I got home I practically threw myself into bed and drifted off into a warm, cozy sleep.


End file.
